Confessions in Heat
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Kai is the Fire elemental so during Spring and Summer he tends to go through a period called Heat. During his heat he wants to confess to a teammate. (LavaShipping must read) Will he get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Kai walked out the dojo feeling uneasy it was his heat. No it wasn't his heat, he was in heat. His body felt hot all over. This happened once a year during spring but sometimes comes in summer also. It was like a mating season for him. It had started about the time he had his full potential but he hadn't known he had gone in heat he was too busy trying to save his sister. The heat turned to anger.

About a year later during spring he had taken a liking to a body of his teammate. He had thought of it a nothing but the cravings wouldn't stop he wanted him. He'll watch him on hours on hours. It started with dreams then hearing voices telling him to mark his territory. Sensei caught on to the way Kai stared at his teammate with lust and pain. Sensei had told Kai of heat and told him to meditate it off and not too get close to his love. After spring was over with Kai decided to confess.

***Confession***

It was about a year and a half ago, Kai felt cocky and his ego felt pretty boosted. He had spent his night preparing himself to confess it was going to go great. Everyone was in the dojo sharing stories on old times they had. Nya saw Kais smug look but shrugged it off. She would ask questions later. After hearing over a million stories they decided to move elsewhere particular the mall. It was only two of them left in the training room. Kai and his soon to be mate. His love wanted to stay and practice his combat and Kai agreed to help. He didn't actually agree he just said he'd help.

"Move your arm like this." Kai instructed from behind grabbing his loves arms guiding him. His love nodded taking it all in very seriously not noticing the position. "And if I move my arm like this..." Kai said and suddenly his love was on the ground with him on top of him. Kai could hear the curses muttered from the other.

"Uhhh I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Can you help me up?" Kai didn't answer he just stared down at the figure below. Kai leaned in slowly placing a gentle kiss on the others delicate lips. It was slow, not rough, and has meaning he didn't want to go too far with his mate he didn't want to frighten him with fast actions.

"Kai?! What the-" he was cut off. "Cole, I want you." Kai said then was abruptly pushed from on top of Cole. Cole got up quickly,"Kai I-I'm not that way and teammates shouldn't date I'm sorry and I'm sorry!" Cole ran to the door, looking back he saw the pain of rejection in Kai's eyes and left.

Kai had took the rejection badly. He had stopped talking to the others and he didn't come down to eat and seemed sickly. Nya had questioned him and he won't lie and say that he had cried to her of his misery. About a week after thinking of his crush crushing him he had decided he needed to stop being sad and get back to his ninja job.

He became the fire ninja everyone knew. Sensei believed that his period of exclusion was his time in heat and told no one to worry of their friend's absence. Cole and Nya were the only two who known what happened. Nya had took half the time questioning Cole for the rejection and why he had to hurt her brother that way. But Cole couldn't ever find the right words.

There was a tension now between the two; Kai and Cole but no one seemed to notice and they would like to keep it that way. When Cole talked to Kai he could never look him directly in the eyes. Not after the pain he caused. Kai spent more time with Jay having fun and with little flirts he'll give Jay but Jay wouldn't notice. Cole would.

Cole felt terrible like he was a throw away toy. Even though he rejected Kai he didn't think Kai would find a new person so quickly. Jay is still with Nya and is oblivious to Kai's fake flirts but they are fake.

***Present***** **

Kai was in heat and was not meditating to control it he was going to when he had got back scoping the area for any evil appearances. He and Jay made it back and walked in on sight niether of them wanted to see. Cole and Nya hugging in the hallway. Jay was the first to react by yelling and arguing with Cole. Jay wanted to fight and Cole was talking smack.

Nya held Jay back trying to calm him and took him off to the next room. Cole rubbed his head from an headache soon to start. Kai grabbed Cole by the arm and forcefully pushed him into his room. Kai's anger and jealousy unveiled itself, he pushed the black-haired ninja onto the wall.

"You didn't want me but my sister?" Kai said darkly,his hands around Coles waist squeezing him harder almost breaking something in his body. "Kai-" Cole was cut off by his body being slammed into the wall. He whimpered in pain looking down.

"Look at me." Kai commanded Cole didn't obey. "Look at me!" Kai yelled and Cole jumped in suprise at his voice and looked up but only for a split second then looked down. Kai put his hands through the shirt Cole was wearing touching the skin of his hips. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." Kai said using his elemental powers to burn Cole.

Cole screamed in pain trying to push Kai away but failed. "Why? Didn't you say teammates shouldn't date?" Kai said looking at the pain in Coles eyes. Kai took a hold on Coles face pulling him in a rough kiss that bruised both of their lips. Kai started to rub against him.

"Who do you belong to?" Kai asked aggressively,"Who?!" he asks again. Cole's body fit with Kai's. Kai would rub his against him making him shake from pleasure and fright. "YOU! YOU, ONLY YOU!" Cole screamed tears streaming from his eyes. Kai created an animalistic growl and bit Cole. Marking his territory.

Cole passed out from exhaustion, the heat, and passion. Kai carried Cole to his bed and looked at the damage he has done. Cole had swollen lips, burn marks the size of Kai's hands on his sides, and a deep teeth mark that bled on his shoulder. Kai felt proud of his markings. Kai moved and went to get a change of clothes all the rubbing caused him to, well you know. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he needed to tend to his mate's wounds.

He bandaged and iced the burns while Cole slept and covered the bite mark. As Cole slept Kai watched his every move. _mine _,mine Kai thinks to himself. The problem with heat was that Kai needs to be satisfied. He's started the first cycle marking and now he needs sex no he needs to make love.

Kai walked out the room to head to the kitchen but stopped when he saw his best friend and sis making out. "Eew sucking face." he said in a kid tone earning a glare from Jay. "Yo where's Zane?" Kai asked not seeing the nindriod all day. "Out with P.I.X.A.L " Nya answers following Kai to the kitchen whispering to Jay that she will be right back.

"What did you do?!" Nya asked. Kai looked confused,"What do you mean?" "I left Cole up there with you! And did you guys talk it out?" Nya asked. "I'll tell you later." Kai grabbed some snacks and headed on his way back to the room to see Cole struggling in the hallway to get to his room. Cole held his burned sides walking slowly not to intense the pain. Kai dropped what he had in his hands and ran over to help. He grabbed Cole from behind trying to help him walk.

"Slowly,babe, I'm sorry it hurts." Kai apologizes. Cole tensed when the red-ninja said babe. "Come on we're heading back to my room." Cole was a little afraid to say no,so he returned with Kai to the room.

Cole laid on the bed thinking about what has occurred. Was this okay? He was more forced _into_ it than it being two-sided. _YOU! YOU, ONLY _ YOU! Coles mind reminded him. He closed his eyes shut wishing it would go away.

"Cole." Cole opened his eyes and turned to Kai. "Cole, I want you now." Cole backed away, his face paling at Kai's words. Kais going to...rape me, Cole thinks. "But I'll go slow for you. Its what you want, you're my mate and I wouldn't want to hurt you any more than I've already did."

Cole was quiet. "Cole, can I kiss you?" Kai asks taking Coles face in his hands but not proceeding to do anything. "I don't know." Answered Cole. Kai didn't seemed shock from this and kissed Coles cheek, then his nose, and then his swollen lips. Kai started to move downward on to the might mark on Coles shoulder grazing over it with his tongue. Cole whimper then gave a little jump when Kai retraced his mark.

"KaiImnotready!" Cole said so fast that it sounded like gibberish. Kai stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Cole clearly." What?" Kai asked waiting for a reply.

Cole took a deep breath and repeated his words,"Kai I'm not ready." Kai seemed disappointed at this. "Why?" Kai asked blandly, his mate didn't want to mate. Cole look down from embarrassment. "Why?" Kai asked again,Cole looked at him with pain. Kai decided to turn the aggressiveness down a notch, not to cause any more pain in the black eyes he loves so much.

"I've never been with anyone." Cole mutters but Kai heard it clearly. Kai had been with many people and had no problems. Cole was uneducated in this particular act and Kai feels this is his prize."What?"Kai asked playing innocent. "Imma, I-I'm a-a...ya know..." Cole said looking down his words fading into nothing, " A-And I would like to wait."

"Cole that's fine with me but only I can have you. So when you're ready I'm yours." Kai said going back to Coles shoulder placing kisses on the bite mark. "Ah-ah" Cole said in mixture of shock and moan.

Kai pulled back,"Did you like that?" Cole touched over the mark making hissing sounds in pain. "You'd like my tongue better than your fingers on my mark."Cole blushed from what he was hearing.

"But first answer my question." Kai said rubbing over Coles wrist,"Why were you hugging my sister?" Coles face paled then pulled away from Kai.

"Oh." Kai said getting up after all the love and confessing, Cole still didn't accept his feelings. Kai walked to the door with no words and left. He made his way to the dojo and began meditating. He felt broken again.

Cole sat back in Kai's room feeling horrible. That look of pain and rejection on Kais face showing again made him feel like a jerk. 'Dammit!,' Cole thinks to himself. Why couldn't he just tell his feelings and since he didn't he had hurt Kai's feelings. Twice. He had stop and thought about the last time.

***C****onfession* **

It was a regular day nothing new. Cole felt like he was slacking not able to keep up the good leader status. The gang was currently in the dojo talking about old times. They decided to go out while they, as in, Kai and himself decided to stay.

"Move your arm like this ." Kai states taking Cole from behind guiding him through the combat procedure. "And if I move my arm like this..." Suddenly both of them were on the ground with Kai ontop of him. He cursed to himself and asked Kai to help him up but got no answer. Kai slowly leaned in and Cole started to panic in the inside. A gentle kiss was made. His first kiss.

He was too scared to face the truth. It was flight or fight and he took flight. It was a one way ticket to 'get the hell out of there' and he took it. How could the oh so brave ninja leader just leave his teammate in pain. He had stopped looking Kai in the eyes since that day.

About a few few days the gang noticed Kais strange behavior. Nya who was the bravest to confront her brother had learned of every detail of the rejection. Kai had even cried to her over this and he has never cried over anybody except his parents or her but not love. He has feelings too.

Cole ,who had no idea Nya was told, was pulled into her room for investigation. "Why?"she asked in a calm voice and guilt pushed in Coles stomach. "I'm not-" he started but Nya was quick to talk. "Cole come on the real in-tell." Cole stood still processing his thoughts. "I'll tell you later." was his last response before turning and leaving.

Cole was put on a watchful eye by Nya. She was pissed you really can't tell but she is. After week it seemed Kai was over it. He was hanging with Jay as if nothing happened. Cole would see Kai throw playful flirts at Jay and would get a little mad but more pain came.

***A few ho****urs ago* **

"Nya, I'm not into you like that..." Cole says to Nya anger spreading across her features. "Then why did you pick on Jay like that now he thinks I'm a cheater!" The group had heard comments on how Cole would look better with Nya than Jay and Cole decided it would be fun to play a little with Jay. It was more like revenge for flirting with Kai even though it was Kai who did the flirting.

"It was for fun!" Cole complained as Nya tapped her foot impatiently for the real answer. She made an incoherent sound and he finally decided to tell the truth. "I'm jealous." he states and Nya's anger turns into disbelief.

"Of who? Jay?!" She yells in complete shock. Cole looks everywhere except her and that tells her she's right. "Why?" she asks. Cole looked to her and bit his lip and choked on his words,"He's got Kai to look at him." he said in a tearful voice but did not shed not one tear.

Nya understood quickly. Cole didn't have Kai as a friend, buddy, or lover since he missed his chance. After what he did to her brother he didn't mean it and she forgave him and then hugged him. It was silent until Jay and Kai came back that's when all the drama started.

Nya had to hold Jay back from almost jumping Cole. Cole doesn't know why but seeing Jay and Kai walk in with each other made him sick and he spat back some worthy words provoking a fight. Kai watched silently seeing his sister handle the situation. Cole had forgotten that Kai was there and rubbed his head from headaches that were starting so when Kai forcefully pushed him to his room. He was scared.

** *Presen****t* **

Cole got up from where he sat, he walked to the door slowly;the burns hurt with every step he takes. And went to find Kai. He seen Nya and Jay in the kitchen laughing together like a real couple. He cleared his throat making himself known. Both Nya and Jay were shocked to see how Cole looked. He looked like he had been punched in the lips, his clothes were disheveled so it looked as if he had been thrown around, and by the way he stood from the burns made it look like he had got his ass kicked.

"Dayyyyuum, Cole, I'm sorry if Kai did this . I thought he would just talk to you not kick you're ass. I'm not mad any more and I'll talk to Kai." Jay suggested but then was elbowed by Nya. "Did Kai do this?" Nya asked with sympathy.

"W-where's Kai I n-need to talk to him." Cole asks Nya and Jay looked at eachother then back to Cole "In the training room but you shouldn't go seeing the damage he's done." Jay said and again got elbowed by Nya. "Be careful." Nya said and Cole gave her a smile then walked to the training room.

"You're brother kicked his ass."Jay states blandly. Nya gave him a 'dont you think I know that look.'

Cole walked to the training room finding Kai meditating. "K-Kai.." Cole says, Kai opened his eyes giving an annoyed look. "Stop playing with me Cole, if you didn't want me you should've told me."

"What if I want you?" Cole said gaining confidence. Kai made a gruff irritated sound disbelieving Cole. "What do you want?"Cole asked in desperation. Kai was ignoring him and it made it even more harder for him to speak his mind.

He had to get Kai's attention. Cole took of his shirt and Kais eyes widened, his cravings were coming back and heat flooded to his private area. Cole pointed to the markings and said,"Yours!"

Kai was surprised that Cole was making this suggestion. Cole looked desperate, then let his words fall out."Yours. I'm yours, take me! Take me! Right now! I'm sorry for last time I was confused, on why me? But you love me right?! I love you!-" he was cut off by Kai.

Kai slammed Cole to the floor ,in a second it happened, Cole screamed in pain as his face collided with the wooden floor. "All this harassment, you keep teasing me, Cole, I can't keep control all the time. Like you said you're a virgin and I'm a monster in bed." Kai started to grind Coles private area with his. Cole moaned and Kai started to unbuckle his jeans. Cole stopped Kais hands at the zipper moving them up to his stomach.

Kai growled snatching his hand back and proceeding to take of Coles jeans off. "Stop moving. Let me take you!". Cole yelled in protest but Kai kept going. Kai got the jeans off,finally. Cole was in his boxers his nicely carved body was a feast in Kai's eyes. Kai started to take off his own shirt showing off his own muscle built chest.

Cole looked in awe at Kai's body it was what everyone wanted. Kai saw Cole looking and dove in for a kiss forcing Cole's mouth open. His tongue lapped every inch of his mouth, he coated Coles unmoving tongue wanting him to play. Cole tongue started but stopped and Kai got aggressive making Cole play.

The kiss broke with a trail of saliva connecting them. Kai started to take off Coles boxers."No,nooo Kai not now. What are we... I want you but its too early." Cole says breathing hard. Kai looked at Cole with disbelief, "What did I say stop teasing me everytime when you start playing with me and when I get serious you want to quit."

Cole tried to kick his way out from Kai but he didn't even budge. "Earth ninja you can't even move me. And you call yourself having super strength." Kai mocked. Cole tried to push him off but the result stayed the same. When he said he wanted Kai to take him he meant as a boyfriend not a sex toy.

"I'm going to get what I want. One way or another." Kai said looking down at the boxers , licking his lips. He was so close to his prize. "Who do you belong to?" Cole looked to Kai with sadness. Kais elemental spirit was taking over.

"Answer my question first..." Cole said looking to see if he had the fire ninjas attention which he did."Why did you flirt with Jay after I rejected you the first time?" it had hurt even more saying it out loud than thinking it.

"I'm not going to answer if you're not going to answer my questions," Kai said."Why were you all hugged up on my sister in the hallway?!" Kai's anger grew every moment.

"Kai-" Cole couldn't finish when he felt a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his neck."Shut up and let me take you!" Kai said choking Cole. At that exact moment Nya barged in and heard every word and seen the position they were in.

"Kai!" Nya screamed pushing him off of Cole. She took Cole back to his room. "I'm sorry about my brother his heat makes him like this." she said turned around so Cole can put on some clothes he left his others in the dojo. "Heat?" he asked confused not knowing what in the world was she talking about. "Its a mating time for Kai, he becomes aroused and needs to find pleasure in a mate. It has something to do with being a fire elemental almost like animal instinct."

Cole nods his head as Nya continued,"He'll force himself on you and he did just that. I'm sorry. I should've warned you." Cole looked at her and smiled, "Its okay. I went to him and he was trying to meditate so it was my fault, I gave him the wrong idea of what I wanted."

It was silence till Nya decided to speak up"Alright if Kai tries anything just tell me and if you wanna talk I'm always there." Nya walked out and left Cole alone.

***Dojo* **

"Fuck!" Kai said punching the wall. He had managed to scare away the one he wanted, the one he needed. He could feel that his heat was going to end soon and was too fucking happy that it will. It was nothing but a bother to him and the people around him.

He heard the dojo doors slide open and in came Nya and Jay. "Kai are you okay? We came to check on you and..." Jay said looking toward Nya for help."Kai please be careful. We know its not you that's making you act like this but try to control it." Nya said hoping it would help. "Jay please leave." Kai said and Jay looked to Nya for her consent.

"Its okay Jay, we're just going to talk. Brother to sister." Nya said and with that Jay left but not without a cautious glare. As soon as the door closed Kai was hugging Nya. She felt something wet on her shoulder and realized Kai was crying silent tears."I fucked up. Again." he said she just hugs him tighter.

This was bad; a second rejection from the same person. It was reopening a closed wound. Kai spilled everything out from the start to now. He was in so much pain he even called Nya 'Babba' it was a nickname he called her when they were younger and it was an important part of their childhood. She even called him 'Baa' a nickname close to hers.

Neither of them knew but Cole stood outside the door hearing and seeing the scene behind a crack in the door. He started to feel even worse. He was going to go back and apologize but he can't. Not now. He hid when he saw Nya was going to leave. When she did he burst into the room.

Kai looked at him his red eyes showing pain and guilt. Kai stood and Cole didn't move. Kai walked over and grabbed Coles chin pulling him into a gentle kiss whispering. "I'm sorry." Cole wraps his arms around Kais neck and Kais hands go around his waist into a hug. "I love you." Kai says. "I love you too." Cole answers and Kai's eyes widen with hope. "I do. " Cole answered again ,"So much."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I've done nothing but hurt you and force myself to you." Kai removed himself from Cole who pulled him back into the hug. "Kai, I was scared the first time you asked me to be yours. I've never been in a relationship and I don't feel worthy. Why do you want me? I hugged your sister because I was jealous that you gave Jay the attention instead of me and she hugged me because of sympathy. " Cole cried yet again and Kai wiped the tears away.

Kai was completely petrified at what he heard. Cole was jealous that he had been hanging with Jay..."Cole I'm sorry. I am."

Again with the silence." Kai will you take me?" Cole asked blinking back tears. Kai leaned down to Coles ear. "Yes."he whispered in a husky sexy voice. Then shut the dojo's door.

***Author****'s Note* **

I just had to do this it was on my mind all week. Sorry for the My Love fans, I am going to update soon. This is a one shot but I'm still considering.

Plz fave, comment , and tell me if you want more...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummmm..." Cole hummed aloud tapping his chin to think. He was grading tests but he suddenly became lost in his thoughts. His thoughts being Kai. He felt embarrassed everytime he came to mind. Especially when the last months would pop into his head. Kai and him **almost** had sex. It was a big rush and they decided to slow it down plus Nya popped in at the right time yet again.

Kai had tried many times again to get Cole into bed though all his plans end in failures. Cole would shut him out or just ignore him tell he left. It was different from most relationships and it was hidden from others so it made it harder for them since it was a secret from the team. It really didnt feel right to Cole, to be honest he never thought he'd be with a boy.

And definitely not with a boy who could posses fire and bend it to his liking. What would his father think? Cole's stomach churned at the thought. He really didnt want his dad to find out, he couldn't live with his father hating him again. He didn't want to be judged anymore. He rubbed his arms out of stress and remembered his markings.

He touched his sides, they didnt hurt anymore and were starting to fade. He hated this. An object, after thinking about it he came to a conclusion, that's what he is, an object.. Cole twisted his face in disgust with himself for being this way. He wanted to be happy, he just couldn't see the bright side. After a while he heard shuffling from the outside of his classroom.

Recess was over. His door opened and filled kids the class, one stopped by his desk. Bradley. He wasn't really a student more of a helper to the ninja because of Lloyd. Now thinking about it, it seemed as if they've gotten closer even if Lloyd was alot older in comparison and Bradley having to literally look up to him.

"I need to talk to you." this had suprised Cole, he never asked for help from any ninja excluding Lloyd. Cole stood and hushed the class leading Brad out of the classroom. It had to be serious and Cole always wanted to see the day when Brad would ask for his help.

"Yes,Bradley?" asked Cole who crouched down to meet his hieght.

"Its Brad and..." his voice going down like his eyes looking to the floor. Cole automatically guessed what was wrong. "Brad do you have a crush?" he teases seeing the blush on Brads face get even redder. "Will you tell me who it is?" Cole asks.

"..."

Cole sighed, "Can you describe her to me"

Brad nodded mentally preparing himself for his mild confession. "She's blonde, has green eyes, very tall, and adores dragons."

"Sounds amazing and you need help telling her you like her? But I have a question," Cole said watching Brads expression turn to curiously." Why'd you come to me for help?"

"Well I trust you the most since your the leader and won't say anything to the others unlike Jay and Kai." stated Brad as he rubbed his hands together akwardly. Cole giggled a bit. "Zane might accidentally tell it and I don't trust Pixal."

"You just have to be yourself and tell them. Rejection hurts but you can overcome it." Brad nodded in agreement,"Thanks Cole I'll do that. I know who to come to for advice now." he laughed.

Brad walked off in opposite direction to who knows where, he was the only one allowed to leave if he wanted to because he really wasn't registered as a student. Cole walked into his class to see it halfway destroyed. To day was going to be Long, he thinks.

Kai walked the halls surprised tohear actual noise come from Coles class. He never heard any and he means **any **noise from Cole's room. He peered in through the square shape class window to see Cole trying to calm the children inside.

It took all of what Kai had to not burst into laughter instead he walked right in gaining everyones attention. "Now you guys know not to play in Cole's class." said Kai earning a bunch of kids holding there heads in shame."That's what my class is for! If you play in here then you'll work in my class." The class suddenly perked up at the response.

The children scrambled to their seats, sitting up straight. Cole walked over to Kai thanking him for his help. "Its no problem Cole, I'll do _anything_ for you_._" Kai practically purred in his ear.

"Umm well thanks again Kai for helping, you know I've got a class to teach..." Kai took the hint and left waving to the kids and giving Cole a wink. Cole blushed,"O-okay class today we're going to learn about stealth and action."

***Line break ( I ****added another pairing, you know already ;)***

Brad walked the halls looking for someone. He has to tell them. He just has to. He walked around in circles until he saw something well someone to be exact. He stopped and his eyes landed on Kai at the end of the hall from where he stood, Brad quickly tries to catch up to him,"KAI!WAIT!"

Kai stopped in mid-step looking for whoever called his name, he turned to see Brad running up to him. Brad was breathing hard from all the extra running holding his knees for support. He wasn't the best twelve year old in shape," Have you *pant* seen *pant* Lloyd?"

Kai felt worried for second wondering if Brad had asthma."He's at the nurses office. He said he felt sick and had headaches and hot from a fever. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You'd probably catch what he has." Kai said looking at the smile on Brads face. Brad ran off into the direction of the nurses office. Kai shrugged then walked to his class.

Kai paused. Lloyd couldn't be? No he can't. Or can he? Kai looks behind him to see Brad out of sight. Should I warn him? Kai thinks. He takes one look back, "Nawww." he says and walk back towards his class.

Brad finally made it to the nurses office. It really wasn't a nurse just Nya who patched up the kids. Brad took a deep breath gaining all confidence then entered. All of the confidence drained when he saw Lloyd laying on the bed holding his head in agony.

"Lloyd are you alright?" he asks worried, the teen sits up and looks directly to Brad, the bed was facing the door in the middle of the room. Brad rushed over feeling the top of Lloyds head. "Lloyd your burning up!" he exclaimed, " I'll go get Nya." Brad turned to leave , as soon as he did an atm grabbed his.

"I want you to stay with me." Lloyd said. Brad looked at his face noticing how his eyes changed from light green to a dark green.

Brad nodded and watched as Lloyd got off the bed." How old are you?" the question caught Brad off guard. They were close now, alot close. Lloyd was looking down at him with prying eyes. "Twelve. You know that."

Lloyd nodded still looking at him with that look. Brad looked around trying not to focus on Lloyd until he noticed another thing about Lloyd that he didn't notice until this very moment.

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have on a shirt?"

Lloyd looked down to his bare chest,"It was too hot." It was silent. Next thing you know Brad was picked up and sat on the edge of the bed. He protested but it was no use. "Why am I on the bed?" Lloyd shrugs not answering at all.

"I should go get Nya." Brad tries to jump from the bed but Lloyd sits him back down. "Lloyd your fever maybe getting worse. Lemme get Nya to help." Brad was almost begging. Lloyd dips his head down on Brads shoulder resting. Brad tensed then slid into somewhat of a hug.

Lloyd shifted placing kisses on his neck."L-Lloyd what are you doing!?" Lloyd placed his hands on Brads hips slightly grabbing his arse. He moved upward placing kisses on his jawline almost making it up to meet his lips. "Lloyd, Im only twelve stop please." Lloyd goes downward moving the frabric on Brads shoulder to give him space, he leaned to the now uncovered area giving it hickies.

Brad held back a moan as the tongue tasted his flesh.

Lloyd pulled back much to Brads disappointment and pleasure."Open your mouth." Lloyd demanded. Brad hesitated but did as he was told. Lloyds voice had turned deeper. Brad noticed.

Lloyd connected their mouths, his tongue greedily licked all of Brads mouth wanting it all for himself. He coaxed the others tongue wanting to play. Brad shyly complied making Lloyd become alot more aggressive with the kiss. Seconds passed and Brad needed to breathe, but Lloyd wasn't going to break the kiss anytime soon.

With all his might he actually pushed Lloyd away. He scrawny little Brad pushed Lloyd, the green ninja away. Brad breathed in all air heavily as if he'd just been underwater.. Lloyd quickly reconnects their lips. This time Lloyd breaks it, he seemed in pain."You should go." he says looking down.

Brad felt confused and hurt. What I've done wrong? Brad thinks to himself worried. "Just please go." Lloyd said again it was taking all of his will power to let him go without fucking him. Brad stood from the bed and slowly walked to the door."I-I'll see you later?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lloyd muttered.

Brad left out the nurses office feeling sick. The irony. He had just got his first kiss taken away and was told to leave by the one who did it. He needed someone to talk to or even cry to. He decided to just walk home and pretend it never happened, the tears on his face say otherwise.

***Line break (**** Did you like it? ;)***

Kai waved goodbye to the kids as they went home beside Cole who did the same with the other ninja. When the children left they walked backed to their home with no worries. Cole went upstairs to his room unknowing that Kai was right behind him.

Cole walked in laying down on his bed, Kai shut the door making Cole jump six feet above his bed." KAI! YOU SCARED ME!" he shouted. "Sorry." he apologized moving towards the bed. He sat on top of Cole straddling him in a way. Kai pushed his shirt up, taking it off completely revealing the fading marks. Cole watched as Kai eyes scanned his body.

Kai pushed Cole upward on the bed so he can lean down. Kai bit and licked the lower part of his stomach below the bellybutton. In a slick motion motion he licked up and down his middle section.

Cole giggled,"Stop Kai that tickles." Kai leaned back smiling seeing Cole in a giggle fit. A knock at the door broke their trance of happiness. Lloyd entered looking sickly,"I'm sorry to ruin your moment but Kai I need to talk to you."

Cole quickly covered himself with the sheets scared and embarrassed. Kai got up following Lloyd out the door into the blonde boys room.

"Kai I did something bad." Kai was on full alert now, ideas flying through is head like lightning.

"You raped Brad?!" Kai half whispered, half yelled."Jeez Lloyd I thought better than me?! He liked you already no need to rape him while your in HEAT!"

Lloyd was taken aback by that,"I didnt rape him! And what do you mean better than you? You raped someone before?! And you knew I was in HEAT?!" Lloyd whispered and yelled.

"This is not about me, this is about you. If you didnt rape him what did you do? And yes I knew you were in heat, you showed the symptoms." said Kai who huffed. Lloyd felt awkward talking about this but hey he was this far deep so might as well tell the truth.

"I might have tried to..." Lloyd started earning a glare from Kai. "Tried to what?" Kai asks. "You know...put the moves on him." Lloyd muttered and Kai couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Put the moves on him?! Really?!" Kai almost fell of his feet laughing so hard. After minutes of hysterical laughter he stopped." Wait a sec aren't you like seventeen? Isn't he twelve? Dude you are a rapist!" he joked.

"I know, I know. We're about 5 years apart but I was once his age and I still fill as of I am." Lloyd felt shame, he couldn't date the one person he really wanted too because of some age difference it makes him wish he was back to being a kid.

Kai saw the look of disappointment and felt bad for the teen," Look love is love and its the strongest thing in the world. And if your love is strong then you guys will be together." Lloyd smiled "Thanks Kai."

"Your welcome." Kai walked by the door ready to go back into Coles room for more wooing. "Kai, hold on a sec. How did you know it was Brad cause you mentioned him first?" Kai laughed nervously,"Just a lucky guess. Night Lloyd!" Kai exited the room.

Kai walked to his sister room for his nightly routine of telling her goodnight when he heard giggling a peeked Jays room. Jay was fangirl-ing over a comic. Kai rolled his eyes, typical Jay, Kai was shocked to see Zane with him it seems they we're talking about something important.

Kai headed to his sisters room to find her already fast asleep."Night Nya." He closed the a muffled "Night Kai." He made it back to Coles room with no stops and cuddled him in the bed.

"Thank God its Friday." he heard Cole say as he cuddled closer into Kai. It was going to be a very long weekend.


End file.
